Fan:Bagradramon (Stitch and Digimon)
Bagradramon is the final Digimon form of Leroy, the primary antagonist of Stitch and Digimon, after absorbing his stepbrothers DarknessBagramon, Apocalymon, and Guardiamon. Appearance In his new form, save for his head, his body is covered in black, green, silver and gold armor modeled after DarkKnightmon or DarknessBagramon. He has bald head, with his sharp-tipped bent antennae, Guardiamon's nose horn, Bagramon's red horns, and DarkKnightmon-style left horn. He has golden DarkKnightmon-style neck armor, Apocalymon's DNA-shaped chains and pyramid shapes on its back and the markings on his right leg, large, red dragon-like upper wings, and a cybernetic jet lower wings while Bagramon's cape tear and move away. He has a long, skeletal-looking cybernetic right arm with a matching clawed right leg reminiscent of Bagramon, MetalTyrannomon-looking jaw, and red tail, and the right half of his face is covered in a skeletal metallic mask with a yellow reptilian eye attached to it. His chest armor sorta has a skull shape with reptilian jaw. Description In Human World when D5 begins, having abided his time until this moment, DarknessBagramon takes control of Apocalymon, and Guardiamon when Leroy is using the Darkness Loader to DigiXros DarknessBagramon and obtain his power. However, Leroy absorbs some energy from Darkness Loader and transforms into a spirit form inside DarknessBagramon's form, turns into large, enhanced, muscular, reptilian, demonic version of himself (reminiscent of Chaor from Chaotic), absorbs energy from Bagramon by metaphysically destroying him and takes control over the fused body while reconfiguring it in his image. Now he takes over the Human World and absorbs the all of his army of Leroy's clones, Reloy, and his clones, Gizumons, and DarknessBagramon's army of Troopmon, Chikurimon, Pteramon, Bulbmon, Mammothmon, Sealsdramon, Tankmon, Minotarumon, MetalTyrannomon, Mekanorimon, Gorillamon, DarkTyrannomon, Rhinomon, Triceramon, Tuskmon, Coralmon, and BlackGuardromon to become Bagradramon Deadly Mode. He absorbs deleted data of Elemental Generals to assume a Darkness Mode. However in this form, Stitch, Angel, Cutemon, and Lunamon surprised by the revival of Shoutmon, Beelzemon, Olegmon, and Apollomon. Finally, Xros Ohana United Army, 625 experiments and its allies cancels Bagradramon's DigiXros while he is forced to battle them before being destroyed by Shoutmon X7 Great Mode. Attacks * }}: Fires the laser beam from its right palm. *'Treachery Boogie Flame' *'Snake-fire Eye Blast': Releases its fathomless power from the green reptilian eyes in its chest, transforming all of its surroundings into nothingness. *'Copied Attacks' **'Dragon Breath-tonic Fire': Transforms a claw into Dorbickmon's upper body, which fires its Dragon Breath-tonic Fire attack. **'Dual Tomahawk Boomerang': Transforms a claw into Olegmon's upper body, which attacks with its Dual Tomahawk Boomerang. **'Giga Cannon' (∞ Cannon): Transforms a claw into Machinedramon's upper body, which attacks with its Giga Cannon. **'Arrow of Apollo': Transforms a claw into Apollomon's upper body, which attacks with its Arrow of Apollo. **'Turbulence Arrow': Transforms a claw into Zamielmon's upper body, which attacks with its Turbulence Arrow. **'Tanegashima': Transforms a claw into Tactimon's upper body, which attacks with its Tanegashima. *'Spiral Spear': Accumulates electric energy to fires a electric spear-shaped blade of energy from its arm module. *'Dragon Fire': Transforms its right arm into Machinedramon's right arm and drills it into the opponent. *'Hyper Pulse': Concentrates and fires a beam of electric energy from its chest. Category:Fan Antagonists Category:Fan Characters in Stitch and Digimon